Inserts of this type have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,217,647 and 3,732,816. Their wall thickness changes in a progressive manner, usually increasing from the rearwardly facing point to the forwardly facing base of the hollow cone, with straight or curvilinear generatrices defining their inner and outer peripheral surfaces.
Such hollow-charge inserts do not always fulfill their desired purpose, particularly if the surrounding casing (whose wall thickness is necessarily limited) ruptures during the detonation of the charge with resulting weakening of the inwardly acting forces in the vicinity of the cone base. Since the parts of the insert near this base are designed to form the penetration point of the collapsed dart-shaped insert, the effectiveness of the device may be seriously impeded in such an instance.